WOLVES (Imprint)
by iam.vidiot
Summary: (GS HUNHAN) "Kita lihat, sepertinya ia tak kan bertahan. Gigitan Sehun di lehernya melukai venanya—";/; "Aku Kim Jongin. Jangan takut, aku disini untuk menolongmu." ;/; "Jongin, apa kau datang kesini untuk memintaku menggumulinya? Merubah matanya menjadi berkabut atas haus birahi yang ia rasakan?"
1. Chapter 1

**WOLVES**

 **Sehun; Luhan; Jongin**

 **Kyungsoo; KrisTao; PCYBaek; SuhoYixing; ChenXiumin**

 **20150529**

 **Written by:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

"Kris, gadis itu sekarat."

Suara itu pelan bersumber dari arah pintu. Sayup namun telinga sang alfa mampu menangkapnya. Mata hitam legamnya melirik pada sumber suara dan tangannya yang sedang membalik halaman buku tua sesaat berhenti,"Sudah waktunya?"

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat semua aktifitas yang ada dalam ruangan pengap itu sontak berhenti. Baekhyun yang sedang mengendus leher Chanyeol sejenak berhenti tanpa menatap subjek pelaku komunikasi satu arah yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan sang kekasih dengan eratan tangan yang semakin kuat seolah menyampaikan rasa khawatir yang tersirat di dalamnya. Matanya dengan fokus yang berlebih menatap jingga senja dari balik rambut abu-abu Chanyeol yang bergelombang. Disampingnya, Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya menatap Kris dan Jongin—sang pemberi informasi— dengan tatapan menilik. Mata hitamnya terfokus sang alfa, walaupun perhatiannya berada pada sang pemberi informasi.

Kris, sang alfa, berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan kokoh yang terlihat dominan, ditunjang balutan _waist coat_ berwarna _dimgray_ yang elegan, ia berjalan mendekati jendela.

Senja datang dan jingga terlihat menaungi arah barat daya. Piringan matahari membias jatuh menghilang di balik garis cakrawala. Buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang, ia jatuhkan pada pangkuan _mate_ -nya, Tao, yang sedang melipat kakinya, bertimpuh dengan anggun di kursi _voltaire_ disamping jendela. Tangan wanita sempurna itu meraih jari telunjuk sang alfa. Mengelusnya lembut seakan meminta Kris untuk tenang.

Dari balik kaca jendela yang berdebu, Kris dapat melihat dua ekor serigala berada di pinggiran Sungai Ebro. Dengan jarak 75 meter, Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan kedua hewan karnivora itu.

Disana ada serigala berbulu putih perak bergumul dengan seekor serigala lain yang berwarna hampir sama. Bergulung saling melilit satu sama lain. Yang lebih besar terkadang menggigit kecil leher yang lebih mungil. Bahkan Kris dapat mendengar kikikan samar bak suara _puppy_ yang sedang bermain. Keduanya terlihat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. _Untuk sementara._

"Separah apa, Jongin?" Setelah sekian lama semua makhluk di dalam ruangan itu berdiam menunggu sang alfa berujar, akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan muncul.

"Walaupun ia menahan sakitnya dan ingin tetap terlihat kuat, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia sudah berada diambang batasnya."

"Apa dia masih berwujud manusia?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan ia seperti itu. Datanglah jika ia sudah berubah menjadi serigala."

Patung-patung hidup yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan sontak terkejut. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Suho, pria bertuxedo hitam abad ke-17 yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati dari kursi panjang _baby grand_. Terkejut. Namun mereka diam karena disini, alfalah yang menentukan. Sedang Kris masih tetap menatap pada dua serigala yang masih berada di tempat yang sama. Perlahan gelap menyerang dan siluet mereka berubah menjadi putih perak di mata Kris.

"Rambutnya sudah mulai berubah warna, Kris. Kuharap kau tidak hanya membiarkannya," dengan kalimat yang sarat akan permohonan itu, Jongin membungkukkan badan dan mundur untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Mesti sesaat, matanya melirik pada gadis tanpa ekspresi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, Do Kyungsoo.

Author's Note:

Cerita fokus pada Jongin, Luhan, dan Sehun.

Cerita ini akan terdiri kurang dari 10 chapters. Tidak panjang.

Akan diupdate beriring dengan Baby Grand (read: Baby Grand di FF sebelumnya)


	2. END

Announcement

Hi, selamat siang. Disini Vidiot. 

Maaf, FF ini tidak bisa saya lanjutkan karena file di laptop lama dan sekarang sudah almarhum. Saya pecinta Vampire AU, fantasy, dan mystery dan Bangtan juga. Makanya saya menulis cerita sejenis, hanya berbeda setting tempat dan cerita beda juga sih. Cuma masih layak lah ya dibaca. Silahkan buka profile saya, saya baru update LONDONIUM. BTS fanfiction pertama saya di FFN. 

Regard, 

Vidi


End file.
